


Cravings

by piginapoketuesday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Moose, Mooseley, Moosely - Freeform, Oral Sex, Trigger Warning: Cutting, blood drinking not so much, crowley is an ass as usual, demon blood drinking, sex is consensual, trigger warning: self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piginapoketuesday/pseuds/piginapoketuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been drinking demon blood again to get Dean back, and Crowley knows just what buttons to push to convince Sam to taste him, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

“You miserable bastard.”

Crowley did not smile. “Come now, Moose. We both know this was not my do—”

His sentence was cut off abruptly by the youngest Winchester’s hand tightening around his neck. “I. Will. End. You.”

The demon king snapped his fingers, and Sam bent double in pain, thick blood dripping from between his clenched teeth as he released Crowley and clutched at his ripping throat.

“Will you now? I’d like to see you wield your demon knife with a hand stripped bare of flesh. I’d like to see you catch me on mangled legs.”

“ . . . please!” Sam begged, choking on his own blood as he collapsed at Crowley’s feet.

The fingers snapped again, and Sam felt his trachea heal immediately. Weakly, he wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve.

“Well. Now that you’ve felt your feels. Care to talk like men about this?”

“You—” Sam hissed.

“Ah, ah, Moose. One more accusation, and I will flay your pretty throat.”

Sam swallowed self-consciously, not daring to speak.

Crowley paced in a circle around him.

“You’ve done bad things, Moose. Very bad things. I know.”

“None of that matters now.”

Crowley smirked. “Of course it matters! Because you still feel it, don’t you, Moose? You still crave that tingle of—”

“I’m off it. End of story.”

“Are you?” The demon drew a short blade from his coat, pulled up his sleeve, and flicked the edge against his bare wrist. Deep red blood flowed from the gash and dripped onto the floor. Crowley looked up expectantly at Sam.

Sam Winchester grit his teeth. The smell itself was enough to make him weep with need. He wanted so badly to suckle the wound—clean the bastard of every last drop.

“Go on, Sam,” Crowely cooed, “Before it gets cold.” He sauntered forward, raising his arm to Sam’s face.

The young man turned away, shaking visibly and covering his mouth. “No,” he said.

“Oh, come on. I know you want it. And this time, big brother isn’t here to shame you. It’s all right, Sam. Feed. Honestly, if Ruby made those thick knees weak, wait until you taste me.”

Revulsion and curiosity mingled in his stomach. He felt so weak and parched as sweat pooled at his temples. “I won’t be able to stop—”

“Please,” Crowley scoffed, “You think that’s your choice? Give me a bit more credit."

“Heal it, I’m begging you—” Sam whimpered.

“Put that mouth of yours to better use than pleading. Indulge!”

Sam whirled and grabbed Crowley’s arm. Immediately, his lips were at the slit, sucking and licking as if he were giving attention to a lover’s neck, or perhaps lower.

“That’s it, Sam. Like wine and honey, isn’t it? Smooth, sweet. Ah, ah, don’t fill up too quickly. You’ll miss out on dessert.”

That got Sam’s attention, and he paused for a moment, his mouth still locked on Crowley’s wrist.

The demon king tilted his chin up and loosened his tie. “Tender flesh, and an even sweeter feast.”

The youngest Winchester licked his lips greedily. He took the knife from Crowley’s fingers and cut a short slit below the demon’s Adam’s apple.

Crowley moaned a bit as he was carved. Everything was working so much better than he had hoped, and then—

Lips. The draw of Sam’s hot mouth on his open throat. The delving tongue. Ecstasy.

Gently, he touched Sam’s hair, and the sound of pleasure from the younger man as he ran his fingers over his sensitive scalp were encouraging to say the least.

However, he was becoming weak. He snapped his fingers, and Sam was pushed back from the wound by an invisible force, his mouth still sucking air.

When he realized what had happened, it was too late. The cuts had already been healed. He shook his head and wiped his bloody mouth, then reconsidered and licked his hand clean.

“You taste—”

“Poignant, isn’t it? I have been told.”

"I need more." His eyes were violently bright.

Crowley's smirk faded. "Would you like to suckle something else? That mouth of yours, laving my tender spots-- it's elegant torture, Sam."

Sam paused. "I don't--"

"My cock, Moose. Come now, don't tell me you don't love the fantasy of blood rushing to the head of my sensitive member; my flesh responding to your every touch and tease? Your tongue controlling me in the basest, most intimate way?"

The young hunter felt himself harden. "I--I--"

"I will be so good to you, Sam. So subservient. I am pliant in your--" he grabbed Sam's wrist and set the massive palm against his own crotch, "--capable hands."

Caught in the lust of the moment, Sam gently squeezed the bulge at his fingertips. "You give yourself over to me?"

Crowley swallowed and loosened his tie. "Entirely. All I ask is that you let me please you. Let me do some suckling of my own."

Slowly, Sam unzipped the trousers that held Crowley's captive prick. "You will only do as I say. "

Crowley swallowed, genuinely excited for what was to come. "As you wish."

"Strip," Sam commanded.

Obediently, the demon king unbuttoned his jacket and shirt, all the while maintaining eye contact with the Winchester brother. He slipped out of his pants and dropped his tie to the floor. "Enjoying the view, Moose?"

Still clothed, Sam eyed Crowley's bare chest, his pale neck unburdened by the usual constricting formal wear, and he could not help himself from stepping forward slowly and laying a wide palm against the King's peck. Gently, he trailed his long fingers across Crowley's torso, leaving goosebumps wherever he touched.

Composing himself, Crowley snorted, "When you're finished handling the merchandise, I--"

Sam caught his mouth in a kiss: fiercely curious, but also tender. The youngest Winchester certainly had soft lips and a violent tongue. It made him weak; not that he'd ever admit that to Sam. Crowley stroked his thumb over the nape of the young man's neck and trailed his other hand through the dark hair.

"I want to see you," Crowley breathed, just barely breaking the kiss before their mouths touched again. He fingered a button on Sam's plaid shirt hopefully.

Sam smiled a bit into the other's lips and let his hand travel down his shirt, opening his chest to the thick fingers that craved it. He let the demon peel the fabric from his shoulders and shook the shirt off his wrists. Unsatisfied, Crowley gripped the belt at Sam's waist.

"Be patient," Sam said, pulling the hand to his chest instead.

Crowley desperately wanted to cup the package in the hunter's boxer shorts, but he contented himself with rolling the pert nipples between his fingertips until Sam moaned into his mouth.

Through the thin fabric of his undershorts, Crowley felt Sam grind against him, their hips touching but their height difference allowing for full contact.

Unable to bear waiting any longer, Sam unzipped his jeans and tugged at the belt, kicking the fabric out of the way when it fell. Almost immediately, his lover's thick hand was pawing at his bulge.

Breathing heavily, lips still warring, Sam touched the swell of his partner's underwear. The heat from Crowley's erection was tantalizing, and the twitching flesh made his mouth water. Desperate to suck something, he moved to Crowley's neck and began raising bruises in the most tender areas. The king whined, head tipped back as his flesh was laved and fondled. Thinking of all Sam could do to him with that lascivious mouth made him insane with need.

"Please, Moose. Stroke me, at least--" He was straining to speak; the sensations below his chin a soft torture.

Taking pity on the King, Sam slipped his hand under the waistband of Crowley's shorts and gently stroked down his considerable length. He had apparently had one requirement in shopping for a vessel.

Crowley shuddered in pleasure. "Those fingers of yours could convince Gods to do your bidding."

Sam held back his retort about the effect his fingers were having on a King, and instead smiled as he doubled his kissing on the rough chin.

"You are a bit too gentle, though, Moose," Crowley complained, the friction between his legs only enough to hold him aroused.

"I'm not like your usual partners, Crowley. I take things slow. Linger. Wait. It's better that way." He played idly with the dark hair at the back of the demon's neck.

"Mmm. And what if I want to take things a bit quicker?"

Without warning, an unbearable warmth seeped from Crowley's fingers onto Sam's cock. Immediately, Sam hardened completely, his balls swelling up as if they had been subjected to hours of teasing.

"Hmmph!" Sam cried, leaning against Crowley for support. "Stop! Please, I'm going--"

"As you wish," Crowley withdrew his hand, and the sensations dulled.

The younger man sighed with relief and pressed his head against Crowley's shoulder, hair flopping over his forehead.

"I know I said I'd give you the power, but Sam, I could give you so much pleasure." He kissed the Winchester's flushed neck.

"So pleasure me. But not with magic."

Crowley smirked. "Of course."

Sam couldn't stop himself from cursing under his breath when the meaty hand slipped into his shorts and encircled his prick. Crowley played him like a fiddle, touching every nerve as he swirled his hand up and down the length and over the head. Lubed generously by his own pre-cum, the friction was soft and hot and wet, and Sam began panting against Crowley's neck.

"Damn, Crowley, slow down--"

"Just enjoy it, Moose. I don't mind if you don't last. We aren't finished here. I need this gorgeous cock in more than just my hand."

Sam barely heard him, his breaths coming now in short gasps and moans, pulled from his throat by the unyielding hand frigging his sex. His hips bucked forward without his consent, craving release.

Crowley caught his open mouth in a kiss so invasive he nearly gagged on the probing tongue before finding just enough sanity to return the advance.

There, body arched completely against the King's and head tipped back to receive the bracing kiss, Sam's pleasure peaked, and Crowley had to hold his massive form upright through is shivering orgasm.

Exhausted, Sam felt his legs fail beneath him, and Crowley let him fall to his knees, his hand still shakily gripping the demon's penis in his shorts.

Crowley smirked. "Perfect position, Moose. Shall we continue from here?"


End file.
